


Jason todd imagines (Titans)♡

by sugarhoneyicedtea24



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhoneyicedtea24/pseuds/sugarhoneyicedtea24
Summary: smut & fluff imagines from my tumblr 'smellslikemultifandomimagines' 🥰note: all are fem!reader // requests are open! // Dick Grayson requests are also welcome btw!!
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	1. sex with jason todd would include (part 1)

  * him constantly groaning / swearing in your ear
  * “fuck baby”
  * “baby you feel so _fucking_ good,”
  * jason gripping your hips so tight as he fucks you
  * okay but choking is a must for him
  * like he’d have your legs wrapped around his thighs as he kneels in between you legs, fucking you so good with his hand wrapped around you throat
  * okay but calling him ‘jace’ or ‘jay’ would kill him
  * also scratching your nails down his back
  * lingerie!!! 
  * omg homeboy would really nut™ when you wear lingerie for him
  * and him asking you to ride him in it
  * fuck okay but having to be quiet when y’all are fucking in the Titans tower
  * omg okay but also can you imagine being secret fuck buddies with jason especially while living at the titans tower with everyone
  * also i mean have you seen his fingers!!
  * he’d definitely know where the clit is & how to use his fingers right bc he really do be making you cum hard from just working at your clit with his fingers
  * and you can’t deny the fact that he’d try and tease you at the dinner table
  * or during fighting training with the others
  * jason would also be super arrogant about making you squirt though
  * he’d also be like “fuck babe, that was so fucking hot, oh my god.”
  * probably nearly cum right then and there if he saw you squirt tbh 




	2. sex with jason todd would include (part 2)

  * praise kink!!
  * “you take my cock so well, baby”
  * “fuck yeah, just like that. Fuck you feel so good on my cock”
  * pet names omg
  * baby girl / baby
  * princess
  * angel
  * you name it
  * i feel like princess would be used more when he’s edging you
  * while jason’s edging you, he’d have your hands tied (either to the bed post or he’d instruct you to keep your hands above your head) and his arms around be wrapped around your hips to control them
  * he’d tease you constantly
  * pressing presses on your inner thighs while you whined and whinged for him to let you cum
  * “so impatient, princess. if you’re good, i’ll let you cum,” jason chuckles lowly as he barely traces his fingertips along your inner thigh 
  * “but i have been good!”
  * “not with that attitude you’re not.”
  * you’d groan and throw your head back further into the pillow in frustration
  * “this is what you get for teasing me during training today, love. you brought this on yourself,” J snickers while kissing up your body. his hands resting on either side of your waist to hold him up
  * idk if he’s an ass or a tits guy but if he was an ass guy, his hands would constantly be on them. while you rode him, jason’s hands would grip them so tightly it would leaving bruising / scratch marks
  * he’d also be a big fan of spanking if he was an ass guy
  * especially while fucking you from behind lmao
  * if J was a tits guy though, he’d love to suck on them and leave hickeys
  * he’d especially get a bit of joy out of it when he ~~_(and everyone else lets be real)_~~ could see them peeping under your sports bra during training
  * jason todd is a pussy king
  * like i said in p1 how he’d be good at fucking you with his fingers
  * same could be said about his tongue
  * that boy would know how to make you cum from just his tongue alone
  * he’d know how to eat you out. what spots made you shiver. what felt good. what made you squirm and grip his hair tight. and most importantly, how to make you fall under his touch
  * and you know he’d be so proud of it
  * little shit would be smug about it during breakfast lmao 
  * or if someone points out a hickey or a scratch mark
  * but of course you had to give him pleasure too ya know - like as much as he loves going down on you & fucking you, homeboy does need some love and attention too
  * while you gave blowjobs, he could be rough. he could be gentle. 
  * J’s fingers would be in your hair, pulling and pushing your head down on him
  * sometimes he’d even fuck your mouth
  * but aside from how rough he could be, he is super sweet though
  * especially when one of you had a bad day




	3. sex with jason todd would include (part 3)

  * okay so last 2 parts were mainly focused on you so so lets focus on the king himself
  * so okay omg he’d so be annoyed when you tie him up bc he likes to be the one in control / dominate 
  * and you’d grind your hips delicately at first on his boxer-clad cock
  * J would buck his hips up and whimper. you’d find it quite amusing how you could get him to crumble and become this whiny mess underneath you from just the simplest of touches
  * you’d press his hips back down firmly on the bed “I’m in control tonight, pretty boy,” you’d purr in his ear to remind him. 
  * omg and when you’d blow him, you’d run your tongue up his length - from the base all the way up the shaft and feel him twitch
  * you’d watch as he feverishly bucks his cock into your hand, whimpering and whining when you pull away
  * “you do that one more time and i’ll be walking away”
  * “that’s not fair, you can’t do that!” 
  * “now you know how i feel when you do this to me,” you giggle teasingly, swirling your finger around his tip
  * when he’d have a bad day (whether it be from training and someone got on his nerves, or his exhausting arguments with dick), you’d always know how to treat him like the king he is
  * you’d sit him on the bed and straddle his hips at first
  * it would start off as a small make out sesh but would gradually turn into something more steamier
  * you’d kiss his neck, careful not to leave hickey in case anyone saw - that is of course, if you were in a secret relationship / secret fuck buddies
  * but if you were exclusive, you’d leave just a little one in the spot that sends shivers down his spine and leave him aching for more
  * finally when you’d get down on your knees and start sucking his cock, he’d have his hands gripping your hair tightly
  * J would suck his bottom lip in to muffle his moans
  * his hand would come behind him to support his body upright while the other stayed tightly in your hair
  * Jason would literally _whimper_ when you took him out of your mouth to come up for a breath
  * and he’d let out a long, deep moan while you went back to teasing and sucking his tip
  * “oh my god, babygirl, you’re gonna make me cum”
  * also with praising again omg
  * “you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth”
  * “fuck princess, fuck you’re so good.”




	4. touch; a love language (fluff)

The bubbles in the bath ran smoothly over your skin; gently washing over your cuts and bruises, causing a slight pain to them. You didn't mind, though. Titans had won the battle anyway. You and Jason had become quite the power-couple; with your fox spirit ability in fox-fire, and Jason's combat abilities combined, you can defeat almost anyone. J sat behind you. His legs pressing against the coolness of the tub as you sat in between them. His arms are wrapped tightly around your body; consuming your warmth, your scent. you.

"that looks nasty," the echos of your whisper soothes him even more. You run your fingers delicately over a small gash on his forearm. Jason breathes in sharply.

"It's fine. nothing a band-aid can't fix," he chuckles, pushing your hair behind your shoulder to kiss your neck. His lips are soft and loving against your skin. Rolling your head back against his shoulder, you let out a small and quite hum of appreciation.

"want me to wash your hair?" J asks quietly, his hot breath fanning over the mellowness of the skin on your neck. You giggle as you nod, sitting up straight and turning your head around to watch him. He squirts some of your shampoo into his hands, another sharp intake of breath can barely be heard as the shampoo touches a graze on his hand. Jason smiles at you as he looks up at you, his head leaning in to lean against your forehead for a moment. You could hear Rachel and Gar talking just a few steps away from the bathroom door as they walk to their respective bedrooms; but neither you or Jason cared.

He leans back slightly and begins applying the shampoo to your hair. You feel your eyes roll back as he massages your scalp with such tenderness. Such care. You could honestly almost melt in his arms at this point; you're even surprised you haven't yet. Jason scoops water up in his hands and washes out the shampoo, watching in awe as the soap slides down your bruised back. He traces a gentle finger over the bruises, careful not to press down too hard.

"does that hurt, baby?" his voice so was soft-spoken; a complete juxtaposition to how he was only mere hours ago when you all were fighting. You shake your head before twisting your body to face him. A hand comes up to his slightly flushed cheek and you graze your thumb against it. Jason leans into your hand, kissing your palm so delicately. There was a comfort inside you when he'd treat you like a China doll; you both were already so injured from tonight, he was scared that if he even go as far as to kiss you too hard, you'd break. Jason leaned forward and lingered his lips over yours before kissing you. Pulling away, he reaches for the conditioner and nods his head to signal for you to turn around. As you do, he plants a kiss on your shoulder before applying the conditioner through your hair, gently pushing out all the knots. Again, he scoops the water up in his hands and washes out the conditioner, a smile creeping on his face when he hears you hum in appreciation.

You lean back to rest against his chest again. Closing your eyes, you feel goose-bumps appear on his arm as you lightly graze your fingertips up and down his arm.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he whispers. His grasp on your waist tightens for a moment, as if he was hugging you.

"if only."


	5. sex dreams (✨smut✨)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: you woke up from a sex dream about jason. unable to fall back asleep, you go to him for help. 
> 
> warning / additional tags: fem!reader // choking // sir kink (kind of lol)
> 
> word count: 2,537

I wake up suddenly; panting with hair sticking to my forehead and neck from sweat. A dull and needy ache can be felt between my legs and my underwear is soaked. Sitting up, I reach for my drink bottle and take a massive gulp, still processing the events of my dream. It was of Jason. Arrogant, impulsive Jason Todd.

My hands fist around the sheets in front of me as he held my hips up. Jason’s slamming into me from behind, grunting with each rough thrust. His hand snuck around my hips and his fingers circled my clit in such a way that made my pussy clench tightly around his cock. god, he felt so good.  
“Jason, fuck! Yes!” I whimper, feeling him thrust harder.   
I change out of my pj's, which had become wet from the sweat that is still dripping off my body, into an oversized shirt. I change into fresh underwear and scroll through the apps on my phone, hoping it’ll coax me back to sleep. 

It didn’t. 

Locking my phone, I place it back on the bedside table and close my eyes, using the ‘counting sheep’ trick. nope. didn’t work either. My mind wanders back to Jason and the dream. The way his hands gripped harshly at my hips. The way he drove his cock so deep and good into my pussy. God. My pussy throbs at a needy pace; desperate for someone - him - to touch it. I need to see him. 

Hesitantly, I crawl out of bed. Legs trembling as I reached my bedroom door. why is he making me nervous? I’ve never felt like this about Jason before. Shaking my head as I rid the ridiculousness off me, I tiptoe down to his room. I knock on the door and a soft ‘come in’ could be heard. Jason’s lamp that is on his bedside table is the only thing illuminating the room. His back is resting against the headboard, with one ankle crossed over the other. the record player is spinning a Hozier record. Never would’ve pegged him as the Hozier type - but here we are. 

“can’t sleep either?” he chuckles, closing the comic book he was reading. I nod in response, hoping to god he can’t sense my nervousness - or desperation. 

“Come sit,” he nods to his bed. I squint my eyes at him cautiously. 

“what?” he chuckles again, crossing his arms over his chest in slight amusement. 

“I'm surprised you haven’t made a snarky comment about me visiting you late at night,” I said.

Jason laughs a breathy laugh, an eyebrow cocking up at me in further entertainment. He always found entertainment in teasing me. “no, I was waiting until you at least sat on the bed first.” 

I roll my eyes and sat cross-legged on his bed a few inches from him. Jason shuffles in his spot, uncrossing his arms and placing them on his lap. He keeps eye contact with me, watching as my fingers twiddle with the hem of my shirt. 

“So why’re you visiting me? you never just ‘visit me’, let alone late at night.”

“I-” I pause, trying to come up with a plausible answer. Obviously, I wasn’t going to tell him a had a fucking sex dream about him. “You make me bored enough to fall asleep,” I tease. 

“Damn ouch,” Jason places a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended. We both laugh. This is probably one of the most sentimental moments I think I’ve ever had with Jason ever since I joined the titans. 

“Can I tell you something?” Jason says after a moment of silence between us. I nod cautiously, unsure of what he’s gonna say. That’s the thing with Jason; you don’t know what he’s gonna say. “I don’t actually hate you, you know that right?”

“I don’t hate you either; you’re just fun to tease,” I giggle. Jason’s lips twitch into a sheepish smile as he rolls his head to the side. A cute chuckle slips from his lips again. 

“Some could be said about you,” the glimmer in his eyes makes my heart beat faster, and suddenly, I’m nervous again. He leans over to place his comic book on his bedside table before he shuffles closer to me. Our knees are touching and the air just got hotter.

“Can I?” he whispers, eyes flickering down to my lips. Without wasting another moment, my hand comes up to cup his cheek and pulls him forward to close the gap between us. He’s shocked at first, but after a few seconds, his lips moves in sync with mine. 

“Wait,” Jason mumbles, pulling away. “this isn’t a one-time thing, right?”

“Maybe, maybe not. let’s just see where this goes first,” I respond, leaning in to kiss his soft lips again. He kisses me hungrily, pulling me into his lap.

“Wait, wait I’m confused,” Jason pants, pulling his lips away from mine again. His eyebrows nits together, but his hands snake up my thighs and grip at my hips. “you’ve never shown even an ounce of interest towards me, why now?”

“I guess sex dreams really change your perception of someone,” I shrug, feeling my toes and spine tingle as he slides his hands up my shirt slightly. 

“oh, so this is what this is?” Jason’s all-too-familiar cocky and arrogant ego is back. “you, miss [y/n]: the ‘i hate Jason because he’s such an asshole and I’m so much better than him’ [y/n] had a sex dream about me? and now you want me to fuck you like I fucked you in that dream of yours?”

“well are you or not?” I challenge, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

“Not until you admit that you wanted me all along,” Jason's hands work to take my shirt off, an audible gasp leaves his lips as he notices I’m not wearing a bra. His dark eyes stared longingly into mine, waiting for me to say the words. 

“fine, I wanted you all along, happy?” I roll my eyes, feeling the ache in between my legs grows needier. Jason grips my waist and flips me over, his hands sliding up to pin my hands over my head. 

“say it like you mean it or I’m leaving,” his hot breath fans across my face. Leaning up, I manage to capture his lips with mine. 

“fuck, I’ve always wanted you, Jason Todd,” I mumble against his lips. Jason lets go of my wrists, letting one hand drop to my hips and the other to the side of my head to hold himself up. His lips detach from mine once again but kiss a path down to my neck. A whine slips from my lips as I buck my hips against his sweatpants-covered crotch. He chuckles against my skin before sucking gently on the mellowness of my neck. Reaching my hand down to grab his hand, I place it on my breast. His groans out a ‘fuck’ and squeezes my breast gently, his breathing becoming heavier as he hears the gasp escape from my lips. My head rolls back further into the pillows and my hips grind up against him once again. J trails kisses down from my neck to the other breast, taking my nipple into his mouth before sucking on it in the most pleasurable way. 

“shit,” I moan out, tangling my hands in his hair. Jason’s hand travels down my body, his fingertips grazing over my skin so delicately, it makes me want to melt. They rest on my underwear, twisting the fabric between his fingers as he laps his tongue over my nipple. 

“please, J,” I whimper, rolling my hips against his crotch again. Getting the message, he pulls my underwear down my legs at such an insufferable slow rate, I was so tempted to just take them off myself. “fuck, baby,” Jason whispers as he sits back on his knees in between your legs. “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“what, get in my pants?” I tease, propping myself up on my elbows. 

“no, stupid,” J laughs, arms planting on either side of my body so he could lean on them as he kisses me. This kiss is different. More passionate. More delicate. “I meant what I said before. I’ve always liked you.”

“Then why be mean if-”

“because this stuff scares me,” he cuts me off. I capture his lips with mine again. 

“It scares me too,” I whisper against him. He kisses me again, and I take this as an opportunity to lift his shirt up. J rests on his knees as he takes his shirt off, his eyes trailing down to my exposed pussy. 

“can I?” he asks. I nod and watch closely as he shuffles down the bed before laying in between my legs. His warm hands push my thighs apart and he flicks a finger up my folds, watching as I bite my lip and close my eyes. Jason presses his tongue against my clit, swirling it around and gaining more confidence as he hears my soft moans. He begins sucking at my clit, alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around; completely indulging himself in the taste of me. 

“Jace,” I moan, rolling my hips against his face as my hands tangle in his hair. He lets out a grunt as I pull at the strands, the vibrations running over my clit made me moan loudly. Clasping a hand over my mouth, I muffle my moans in case anyone could hear. Jason chuckles at me, pulling away to kiss my inner thighs before toying with my entrance. 

“Jace, please,” I beg, my other hand moving from his hair to the sheets. I gasp as his finger slides in with ease. He thrusts it slowly at first, but as he adds another finger, the pace grew faster and harder. His tongue goes back to work on my clit; circling and sucking at my clit, which only made me whimper and moan into my hand in pleasure. 

“shit, Jason, I-”

“gonna cum for me?” he groans, fingers curling at the spot that made me clench around him. 

“mhm,” I moan, biting my bottom lip to muffle my moans even more. Jason groans against my clit, the vibrations sending me into complete overdrive. My vision goes white as I cum on his fingers, an audible moan can be heard from him too as he feels my walls pulse around his fingers.

“Oh my god,” I whimper as I come down from my high. Jason carefully took his fingers out and began sucking on them, moaning at the sweetness of my taste. It doesn’t take long for us to discard his sweatpants and boxers, our lips crashing together in messy kisses. I flip him over and straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss his neck. 

“baby,” he breathes, hands gripping tightly on my hips. I hum against his neck as I suck on the skin, a mark I’m sure will be visible tomorrow. His hard cock can be felt again my thigh, a whine passes his lips as I graze my pussy over it. 

“don’t tease me,” Jason groans. I ignore him and teasingly grind my wet pussy against him, feeling his cock twitch underneath me. Fed up with my teasing, J flips me over and reaches over to his bedside table. He opens the drawer and pulls out a condom.

“damn, aren’t you prepared,” I chuckle in amusement.

“Yeah, well you never know,” J winks. Lining himself up at my entrance, he pushes in slowly. I gasp and claw at his back. Jason groans against the crook of my neck before kissing the delicate skin. His thrusts are slow, and he’s careful not to hurt me. 

“Jason,” I whine, rolling my head back against the pillows. He thrusts faster and become needier with each roll of his hips. A hand snakes down and grips at my hips as he rocks into me. He moans quietly, pressing his forehead to mine as he looks down. J watches at his cock disappears deep into your pussy and it makes him moan even louder. 

“Shh, pretty boy. Don’t want the others to hear, don’t we?” I moan quietly, raking my nails down his back as he thrusts harder. He sits upon his knees and fucks me faster. Jason’s hand tightens on my hips while the other comes down to wrap around my neck. 

“Oh my god,” I whimper as quietly as I could. The bed squeaks with each rock of his hips, and neither of us cared anymore. 

“you like that? you like being choked?” Jason grunts, hips slowing into hard, but agonisingly slow, thrusts. 

“fuck yes,” I moan. “faster, please, J.” 

Jason complies and starts fucking into me again; so hard that the headboard started to bang against the wall. My hand snakes down from my hold on my breasts to my clit and just as I start to rub circles, the hand that was previously on my hips swipes my hand away. 

“This pussy is mine, do you understand me?”

“yes sir,” I whimper out. 

“Sir? fuck that’s hot,” Jason moans. His hand rubs rapid circles around my clit, making my back arch and fists ball into the sheets. His cock is hitting all the right places in my pussy, and he just makes me want to scream his name in pleasure. 

“[y/n], oh my god,” he moans out, moving both hands to my hips. The new angle causes me to clasp a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. Jason could sense this, so he removes my hand crashes his lips onto mine. His thrusts slow as we kiss, and a whine leaves my lips as he pulls away. 

“look at you, so needy for me,” Jason grunts as he feels himself twitch inside me. His fingers begin to circle my clit again, and the knot that has been building in my stomach feels like it could snap at any moment.

“fuck, Jace, can I come? please can I come?” I plead. Jason hovers over me again and presses light kisses on my neck. 

“cum for me, baby girl,” he moans into the crook of my neck. he fucks into me faster and harder; the wall taking it harder from the bed frame again.

“I- fuck!” I whimper as I cum around his cock. 

“oh my god, [y/n],” Jason groans, his fingernails digging harshly into the skin of my hips as he sloppily thrusts into me while he chases his own high. 

“come on, pretty boy. You gonna cum for me?” I moan, scratching my nails down his back. J lets out a loud groan into the crook of my neck as he rocks his hips into me.

“fuck, oh- fuck,” he moans as he cums, his breathing becomes uneven as he releases into me. He pulls out and disposes of the condom before collapsing next to me. 

“fuck me that was so much better than the dream,” I chuckle as he pulls the sheets up over our naked and exhausted bodies. 

“damn hope so,” he laughs in response.


	6. Jason todd kinktober! (smut prompts credit: vv-writing-prompts on tumblr!)

Hi all!! thanks for reading my work, i really appreciate it! 

for the last week of october / halloween, i'll be hosting a _**jason todd kinktober**_ so feel free to request smuts or from this smut prompt list from vv-writing-prompts on tumblr!

_1\. “Don’t tell me what to do, unless it’s in the bedroom.”_

_2\. “Just where exactly do you think you’re going to put that thing?”_

_3\. “Ride me until you break me.”_

_4\. “Will you lick it until it’s better?”_

_5\. “I bet you can’t make me cum.”_

_6\. “I want you to stretch me out, until I can’t take it anymore.”_

_7\. “I’m hungry.” “I have something that will fill you up.”_

_8\. “Are you ready for me?”_

_9\. “1, 2, I’m going to fuck you.”_

_10\. “The cuffs stay on, until I say otherwise.”_

_11\. “Only if you use your tongue.”_

_12\. “All I need is five minutes and two fingers.”_

_13\. “Bite me.” “Where?”_

_14\. “Let me be the one to wash you.”_

_15\. “How do you want it? Rough or rougher?”_

_16\. “I want to be the only one you feel.”_

_17\. “You’re so hard.” “Only for you baby.”_

_18\. “Your panties are soaked already.”_

_19\. “Which would you prefer I suck-your fingers or your toes?”_

_20\. “Just shut up and get inside of me already!”_

_21\. “There’s nothing good on tv tonight.” “Does that mean we can have sex then?”_

_22\. “Sit on my face.”_

_23\. “Stop talking and put it in your mouth already.”_

_24\. “Crap. I sent a nude pic to the wrong person.” “Maybe they’ll come join us.”_

_25\. “Fuck me like you actually mean it for once.”_


	7. Smut prompt #10. “The cuffs stay on, until I say otherwise.” (Jason todd kinktober)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a number 10 from this prompt?please. Thank you so much
> 
> warnings: smut → use of handcuffs, & edging. // fem!reader 
> 
> word count: 733
> 
> Requests for jason todd kinktober are open! (smut prompts are listed in the previous chapter!)

It was Jason’s birthday, which meant you granted him permission to do anything he wanted. this, however, meant him handcuffing you to the bed and edging you until you’re screaming for him - a kink which he had become very fond of. Just having you beg and moan for _him_ made him weak. It provided him with such satisfaction that he was the one to provide you with this amount of pleasure; that no one other than him could make you feel this good, let alone have you cum for him, and him only. 

The handcuffs are tight around your wrists; the fluffy rims rubbing smoothly against the softness of your skin, making you whine as you tug on them in frustration. Jason was at least nice enough to buy the fluffy ones instead of the nasty metal ones, which always gave you grief from how much they pinched. You give another tug as he trails his fingertips down your body, humming in appreciation which each and every curve he grazes over. 

“Jase please let me out. Or just _touch_ me, please. I’ll be good,” I whine, arching my back and tugging once again on the restraints. He laughs a mocking laugh, knowing that he won’t unlock them until the night was over. “Jason please.”

“Not a chance, princess,” he chuckles while shuffling down the bed and levelling his face down to your wet pussy. His tongue licks a long stripe up your folds, causing an audible gasp to leave your lips. J had been teasing you all night and this was the first real touch he’s given you all night. His tongue swirls around your clit while his hands wrapped around under your thighs, pinning your legs open for him. 

“J, fuck,” you moaned, rocking your hips against his face. Your eyes closing at how good he felt. Jason stops the attention he was just giving your clit only mere seconds ago, and sits up.

“Jason?” you whimper, eyes fluttering open in confusion. The corner of his lips lift into that all-too-familiar smug-like smirk. Without saying a word, his eyes lock onto yours, watching intently as he trails a finger up your folds and delicately rubbing a small circle on your clit. 

“Oh my god,” you whisper as your eyes slowly begin closing, only to snap open again as he retracts his hand away. Your knees begin shaking with need. Your pussy throbbing in desperation. Your hands ache to be touching him. 

Finally, jason leans down and begins sucking on your clit. His fingers digs into your thighs as he holds them open. Your moans grow louder with each lap of his tongue. J’s fingers toy with your entrance, waiting to hear you _beg_ for him. 

“J, please. I need you,” was all he needed to hear. And with that, he thrusts two fingers into your pussy. A satisfied groan erupts from his throat as he feels your walls clench around his fingers, earning yet another whimper from you. You dig your fingernails into your palm as a form of control. You knew that if you’re good for him, that he’ll let you out of these cuffs. 

“Fuck, baby, can I cum?” you ask, moaning loudly as he curls his fingers against _that_ spot. “fuck!”

“well, only because you asked so nicely,” Jason chuckles, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh before sucking harshly at your clit. His fingers move faster inside you and following a ‘come here’ motion. 

“Jason, oh my god!” you whimper, feeling yourself on the brink of orgasm. Your legs began to shake around his head, and you pull harshly on the cuffs as you cum around his fingers. Loud curses of moan and profanity fall from your lips as you cum, leaving you in satisfied pants while you calm down. Jason kisses your hips, gently pulling his fingers out. He sucks on them and hums at the taste of you.

“Baby, can I please be let out of the cuffs? I’ve been so good,” I plead. J raises an amused eyebrow at me while sitting back on his knees. “Please, oh my god, J. I’ve been so good and I’ll continue to be good.”

“ _ **The cuffs stay on, until I say otherwise.**_ ” Jason says lowly, hovering over you with his hand gripping the headboard to help stabilise him. 

_This is gonna be a long night._


	8. Smut prompt #25. “Fuck me like you actually mean it for once.” (Jason todd kinktober)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut // fem!reader
> 
> word count: 841
> 
> Notes: Don't worry, I'll be uploading the two ao3 requests tomorrow. Requests will be open until Monday for kinktober, so if you'd like to request, you still have time!

It had been a frustrating day. Dick was on your tail, criticising your every move during training: “You won’t be able to do that in a real fight” he kept saying. Finally, the never-ending training session finished early when Dick got a call from Donna who needed his help with ‘something’ (as Dick said). With every throb of your head, the more irritated and angrier you got. It was bad enough that Dick woke you all up at 5am which resulted in you not getting enough sleep at night, but he was yelling at _you_ the whole day and making the training session more difficult than necessary. 

You storm out of the training room with Jason following shortly behind you, wanting to be a good boyfriend and help calm you down. For a minute, you forgot he was behind you and nearly slam your bedroom door in his face, but quickly catch yourself before you did. Jason gently closes the door and watches as you pace around the room in an attempt to ‘walk it off’; Dick wouldn’t let anyone out of the building as it was too dangerous with Deathstroke hunting you all. 

“Do you wanna...I don’t know...fuck it out?” Jason asks, knowing how much of a stress reliever it is for the both of you. You respond by crashing your lips against his a messy kiss; lips colliding and tongues meshing together in a heated and frantic manner. He walks you back to your bed and you nearly fall against it. Jason hovers over you and kisses down your neck, groaning as your nails rake up his back from under his shirt. J sits back on his knees and swiftly takes his shirt off, chuckling down as he notices your hands already unzipping his pants. 

“Aren’t you a little needy,” he jokes. 

“fuck off, Todd and just fuck me already,” you roll your eyes, not in the mood for joking around. Jason twirls his fingers around your pants and tries to yank them off. You sigh and slap his hand away, taking them off yourself while rolling your eyes. With another exasperated sigh you angrily throw them onto the ground.

“It’s not that fucking difficult, Jason,” you roll your eyes yet again as you take your shirt off. He knew he annoyed you more due to the fact that you called him ‘jason’ which was a rarity for you. You either called him J, Jase or another pet name. But ‘jason’ meant you were mad. 

You lay back against the bed and wait as Jason grabs out a condom from your bedside drawers. He groans as you pump your hand up and down his cock, feeling it harden under your touch. Bringing him down with your other hand, you roughly kiss him again.

“Wanna help me put this on?” he chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. You don’t reply, but instead take the condom out his hand and roll it on his cock, kissing and sucking on the spot on his neck that sent shivers down his spine. He pushes you down on the bed and lines himself up, biting his lip to hold back a smile as he hears the sweetest moan slip from your lips while he pushes in. He doesn’t give you much time to adjust, and honestly, you weren’t complaining. You need to feel him just _fuck_ you. 

But his thrusts weren’t hard or fast like you needed them to be. You needed to be _pounded_ \- railed if you will - not getting slightly fucked where you can barely feel him move. 

“for fucks sake, Jase. **_Fuck me like you actually mean it for once._** ” 

Jason took this as his cue and pulls out before roughly flipping you on your stomach. His hands grasp at your hips and swiftly pulls them up, smacking his hand as hard as he can on your ass. You let out a yelp at the contact, not expecting it to happen at all. This is what you wanted. This is was you needed. 

“You wanna be fucked? Huh? Want me to fucking fuck you like the whore you are?”

“Fuck yes, Jase,” you moan, arching you back and rocking your hips against his cock, which is pressing against your entrance but not daring to enter just yet. 

“then that’s what you’ll get,” J smiles, biting his lip and groaning as he slides in again. Using your hips as leverage, he thrusts hard into you. Skin is slapping against skin. His nails gripping and scratching your hips, while your hands fist around the sheets. The headache you once had subsided and is now lifted into a happy bliss as your boyfriend fucks into you just the way you like.

“Fuck, J, thank you,” you moan out, reaching a hand back to grip at the back of his thighs to pull him closer to you. J chuckles out a moan and takes your hand in his before slowing his thrusts slightly to kiss up your spine.

“Anything for you, gorgeous.”


	9. Smut prompt #24. . “Crap. I sent a nude pic to the wrong person.” “Maybe they’ll come join us.” (Jason todd kinktober)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 requests: A request number 24 on the last chapter. Thanks. // Can I request number 24 from this prompt?  
> warnings: smut // fem!reader
> 
> word count: 537
> 
> Kinktober has finished, so the prompts are no longer in use, but thanks so much for participating!!

Jason’s hands are all over your body from under your ~~his~~ shirt; grazing his calloused fingers around your curves and up your sides, while his lips plant soft kisses on your neck. You watch in awe through the vanity mirror, biting your lip and indulging yourself in the feeling of him. Your arm wraps around the back of his neck and you pull him in for a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as he squeezes your ass. Pulling away, you turn your body to face him, giving him the perfect opportunity to lift you onto the vanity. Jason’s hands graze up your ~~his~~ shirt and a small gasp leaves his lips as his finger glides up your folds.

“not wearing any underwear, I see,” he smirks before capturing your lips in a kiss. You giggle against him and reach your own hands into his sweatpants. He groans as you palm him, his forehead resting against yours as he watches his fingers play with your pussy. Jason teases your entrance before thrusting two fingers in, causing you to let out sweetest moan. Your hands work to slide his sweatpants down enough so you can wrap your hand around his cock. 

“fuck,” Jason moans, kissing down your neck and sucking just above your collar bone. You hands work faster against him; feeling such satisfaction with each moan and grunt that is muffled into the mellowness of the skin on your neck. His fingers curl into a ‘come here’ motion, and you whine. 

“you like that, don’t you?” Jason teases, thrusting his fingers harder into you. You whimper an ‘mhm’ through your bitten lips, trying so hard not to make too much noise. the titans tower may be filled with advanced technologies, but one thing that isn’t installed is sound-proof walls. God, the amount of times Gar has had to knock on the door to ask you both to keep it down is both funny and a little bit embarrassing. But you couldn’t help it. Jason makes you feel so good; the way his fingers felt when they curled up against your g-spot, or how his cock feels deep inside you, or how good he fucks you. 

The buzz of your phone can be heard against the wooden material of the vanity, catching you both off guard. Groaning, you reach over and check it, noticing a text from a close friend of yours. 

_‘damn girl you look so hot 🥵’_. confused, you open the message and scroll up to see a picture that was meant to be sent to Jason from last night. 

“Crap. I sent a nude pic to the wrong person,” I half giggle, half moan while Jason’s fingers pump slowly into me while his thumb rubs small circles on my clit. 

“Maybe they’ll come join us.”

“A threesome? Jase, I didn’t know you were that much of an exhibitionist,” you joke, laughing as Jason picks you up and throws you down on the bed. 

“might as well get started and they can join in,” Jason smirks at you, his hands are gripping eagerly on your hips. Grinding your hips against his crotch, you let out a moan.

“looks like someone’s eager too,” Jason teases. 


	10. Secret relationship with Jason would include

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I know i still have a few kinktober stuff to publish so don't worry, I haven't forgotten! Requests for kinktober have closed, but of course requests are still open ✨

  * sneaky 👏🏻glances👏🏻
  * omg like whether you’re at the dinner table or training or playing play station games with Gar, you both are always sneaking glances at each other
  * he would so blush too though!! 
  * like he’d look down and just smile at the ground for a moment, trying to compose himself
  * I can so imagine you both sneaking into each other’s rooms late at night though
  * whether you’re fucking or just cuddling - you both love quiet moments like these where you can just be close together and be in each other’s company
  * I feel like either dick or gar would guess first. gar would notice during training, and maybe dick would probably notice at the dinner table 
  * omg and donna too!!
  * she’d ask if you and Jason are a thing whenever you went with her to a fight or even just down to her apartment if she needed help with stuff
  * Dawn would be more of a protector type if she suspected anything
  * kind of like “just make sure you don’t get hurt” or even “just be careful with him”
  * ahh omg and the smirk on his face whenever he’d brush his hand against yours
  * im not sure if he would like a ‘secret language’ per se, but I can so imagine doing a gesture that just means ‘I love you’
  * like it could be the rub of the nose or a particular finger rubbing a small circle on the back of your hand
  * just something simple and sweet like that
  * whenever conversations are brought up about telling everyone, I feel like Jason would just whine
  * “just one more month, please?” he’d plea, taking your hand in his. “I like when it’s just you and me.” 
  * “they're gonna find out eventually, J,” you giggle in reply. 
  * “I just want you for myself. just for a little while,” he’d whisper before kissing your forehead. 




	11. Smut prompts #1, 9, 10 & 23 (Jason todd kinktober - now finished!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh omg i know this is so late im sorry! 
> 
> Kinktober is obviously no longer going on (i still have 2 more to upload though) but you're still welcome to request smuts/fluffs 🥰
> 
> ao3 request:
> 
> Ok! Prompts 1, 9, 10, and 23 all combined into one request! So this takes place, if possible, in the movie, Under the Red Hood. Red Hood has a partner, who like him, has a deep grudge against Joker for killing her family and has decided to kill bad guys alongside him. His partner, the reader, is mainly a sniper, and they have spent a long time together, fighting side by side. But, during a mission, the reader screwed up badly, allowing not only some major baddie to escape, but abandoning her task of shooting him in order to save Red Hood. This angered him, so he decides to “punish” her. Could you also make the reader like a very quiet person? She’s basically like Sinon from SAO.
> 
> prompts:
> 
> 1: “Don’t tell me what to do, unless it’s in the bedroom.”  
> 9: “1, 2, I’m going to fuck you.”  
> 10: “The cuffs stay on, until I say otherwise.”  
> 23: “Stop talking and put it in your mouth already.”
> 
> warnings: smut → use of handcuffs // fem!reader // mentions of violence / injury.
> 
> word count: 1,482

You and Jason were the definition of partners in crime. You’re the snipper and he’s the fighter. Works hand-in-hand and anyone would say so themselves. Both having come from difficult pasts and a troubling trauma that resulted from the Joker brutally murdering both your family and Jason’s family, you and Jason were bound by souls.

Tonight is no different than any other night. As per Black Mask’s request, an assassin was send your way. It was an easy fight; both you and Jason put your forces together and fought like no other. Kicks and punches were thrown, grunts of pain from the asshole were heard, and profanities were hurled between all of you. You and Jason were winning. Right up until Jason got injured. Bad. You stand still, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot the asshole that you and Jason were fighting but you can’t. Not when you can hear him groaning in pain, fighting both hands around his leg to stop the bleeding. The asshole had manage to slice through Jason’s suit while gashing his leg open in the process. 

“[y/n] shoot him!” Jason yells, noticing you completely frozen in place; torn between shooting or saving. 

“I-“ you stutter, eyes glistening with tears. But it’s too late. The assassin ran in the opposite direction and took a sharp right turn into a dark alley. Running over to Jason, you crouch down and wrap his arm around your neck to help him stand up. Jason, however, swats your hand away. He struggles to stand on his feet. Even though you can’t see his face through his mask, you new he looks like hell; eyes probably puffy, skin marked with defeated bruises, and blood boiling with rage. He limps to the car, ignoring your pleas for him to stop and just talk to you for a minute. 

“Jason, I’m sorry!” You exclaim in a whimper. Jason doesn’t respond. His rage radiates off him and it feels even worse in the car; the confined space makes the rage ricochet off the inside of the car and strangle you. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• ☾ ☼ ☽ •:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Jason still hadn’t said a word to you even when you got back to his apartment. He slams the bathroom door shut and you can hear him rustling around the first aid box. You stand in front of the door and wait for him. Stings of curses and hisses can also be heard from him as he wraps a bandage around his leg. After a while of fixing himself up, he suddenly opens the door and both of you gasp lightly in shock. You notice how he took his suit off and he’s standing before you in sweatpants he had left in the bathroom.

“Jay, we should talk about this,” You say, but he just pushes past you. “Jason!” He turns around and looks you dead in the eyes. 

“ ** _Don’t tell me what to do, unless it’s in the bedroom_**.” His tone is sharp and direct, and just from that, you know you’re in for it now.

“I’m gonna count to 3 and you’re gonna do exactly as I say,” J instructs.

“Or what?” you challenge, crossing your arms over your chest. 

Jason begins counting slowly, taking a step forward with each word he spoke. “ ** _1,2, I’m gonna fuck you_** _._ ” You swallow, looking into his eyes and watching as his eyes grow dark with lust. 

“I want you to strip for me right here,” he instructs for the second time tonight. You do as you’re told and slowly strip out of your suit and panties. 

“Good girl,” J says lowly, planting a soft kiss on your lips as a reward. Picking you up, he carries you to the bedroom and slams you down against the mattress, causing you to let out a yelp and a giggle. You sit on the edge of the bed and bite your lip as you impatiently wait for Jason to undress out of his sweatpants. You can feel both your mouth beginning to water as he positions himself between your legs. Hooking your fingers in the material of his boxers, you pull them down while making eye contact with him. Just from eye contact alone, not to mention the fact that the rage is still boiling from inside him, the atmosphere in the room was thick and intense. Fiery, yet ardent. 

“J, Istill think we should talk about this,” you reiterated from before. 

“ ** _Stop talking and put it in your mouth already_** ,” Jason growls, snaking a hand around to grip your hair in a makeshift ponytail. You don’t say another word and get to work; swirling your tongue around his tip and feeling wetter by the second with every grunt and groan that comes from his pretty lips. Your hands place themselves flat against his hips to hold yourself up and your mouth takes him as far as you can. Jason moans as your head bobs up and down his cock, his head rolling back and the grip on your hands growing tighter. 

“Fuck yes, just like that,” he moans. Coming up for air, you swirl around his cock and lick up the shaft. Jason pulls you back and yanks on your hair so you could look up at him. 

“Don’t you dare fucking tease me,” Jason shot angrily. Using your hair as leverage, he holds you still as he fucks into your mouth. His cock hits the back of your throat and you gag, but of course you don’t mind. Without warning, J pulls out of your mouth and orders you to lie down. You did as you were told and waited for him, watching curiously and almost wearily as he shuffles through the wardrobe. Jason pulls out a pair of handcuffs and your stomach nearly dropped. You’re in deep shit and he knows you know it. The smug smirk on his lips makes your eyes roll and a whine slip from your lips. 

“Jason, I’ll be good I promise,” you protest. 

“If you were good, you would’ve killed that asshole instead of helping me,” he retaliated back in a jarring tone. He grabs your wrist tightly and cuffs it to the bedpost.

“I said I was sorry,” you whine, trying to wriggle your other hand out of his grip despite knowing it was no use. He cuffs your hand to the other bedpost and shuffling down the bed to settle himself between your thighs.

“J, please, is this really necessary?” You ask, tugging on the cuffs. 

“ _ **The cuffs stay on, until I say otherwise,**_ ” he directs before thrusting two fingers into your pussy. You moan almost instantly from how good his fingers felt; the way he’d switch between thrusting them fast to slow and how’d curl his fingers on the spot that made you scream his name. God he really knows how to work his fingers and he damn well knows it, judging by the way the snarking smirk is plastered on his face in this very moment. He takes his fingers away androlls on a condom before lining himself up and pushing in slowly. 

“J, please,” you beg, rocking your hips against his. Jason sits up on his knees and wraps your legs around his waist while he holds your hips up. He takes advantage of this new angle and begins pounding into you; his cock slamming as hard as it can into you, making the headboard slam into the wall with each thrust. Moans and grunts, mixed with skin slapping against skin and the cuffs scraping against the bed posts create a hotter and more intimate atmosphere. With your legs wrapped around his waist, you’re still cautious of his injury. It almost seems the pleasure overtook the pain and he had forgotten about the wound on his leg. 

You could tell he was close; the way his breathing quickened, the grip on your hips grew tighter and his thrusts gets messier. 

“you gonna cum, baby?” You ask, feeling your own high approach you. 

“shit, baby,” was all he can master up. Jason brings his hand down and his thumb begins circling your clit, making you feel like your on cloud-9. 

“Jason,” you whimper and go to grip his wrists, but of course, you’re restrained by the cuffs which you almost forgot where there. “Fuck!” You moan loudly as you feel the cord beginning to snap from inside you. Your walls begin pulsing around his cock as you came, a string of moans and profanities spill from your lips. Jason thrusts harder and lets out a groan and a small “fuck” as he cums. 

Jason slowly pulls out, wincing at the pain that has come back to his leg. He disposes the condom before lying down next to you, pulling you into his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” You whisper against his chest. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’ll get him next time.”


	12. Smut prompt #6. “I want you to stretch me out, until I can’t take it anymore.” (Jason todd kinktober - now finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request: 6. “I want you to stretch me out, until I can’t take it anymore.” pretty please? ❤ (hope im not late sending it)
> 
> warnings: smut → edging and just Jason being a little shit lmao // fem!reader
> 
> word count: 340 
> 
> Kinktober has finished, so the prompts are no longer in use, but thanks so much for participating!!
> 
> Normal requests are still open though!
> 
> ALSO ANNOUNCEMENT COMING SOON!

The kiss shared between you and Jason was like fire and smoke. Only mere minutes ago, you and Jason were having a heated argument about honestly god knows what at this point, and now you’re making out in the back of the car. His fingers slips under your pants and pushes your panties to the side, and you eyes roll back as he rolls small circles on your clit. Jason’s lips attached to your neck, kissing all around the heated skin of your neck before sucking a small bruise on the spot that made you moan. 

“fuck, jason,” you moan softly as he thrusts two of his fingers into you. Jason, being the little shit he is, worked his fingers into you for only a moment before stopping and resting his fingers right up against your g-spot. 

“jason?” You open your eyes, completely perplexed by him. 

“Yes?” He asks innocently.

“please,” you whimper, bucking your hips against him and whining as you feel his fingers move. His fingers rock in a ‘come here’ motion against the spot, making you moan loudly and grip the side of the carseat. Jason chuckles at your reaction and watches as he thrusts his fingers faster into you. Sitting back against his knees, his other hand works circles on your clit, and before you know it, you feel yourself about to come undone. 

Without warning, Jason takes his hands away. You open your eyes and look at him with begging eyes. 

“jason, please don’t do this,” you whine. 

“Do what?” He innocently asks. 

“please let me cum, please,” your pussy aches with such need. You need to cum. But Jason isn’t letting you. Finally, after more begging and pleading, he gives in.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Jason growls out, eyes boring into yours with such intensity, you’re not sure if you should be scared or excited. 

“ ** _I want you to stretch me out, until I can’t take it anymore._** ” You whine, pulling him down into an intense kiss. 

“yes ma’am.”


	13. adopted sister!reader and her platonic relationship with jason (and dick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request: Would you do platonic Jason Todd headcanons of his relationship with the oldest Wayne adoptee who's a sister to him (and Dick)?
> 
> requests are open!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT COMING SOON!

  * Them both being super protective over you
  * Not that they view you as ‘weak’ as compared to them, but it’s more about them not wanting you to get hurt during a mission 
  * I’d imagine dick feeling extra responsible for you though
  * Ahh omg cute little bonding sessions with Jason!!
  * Like you’re both up late one night and you just talk about your life and how you ended up with Bruce adopting you
  * And you’d both talk about your experiences living with bruce
  * You’d feel bad for dick as he never really got the experience you and Jason got with bruce
  * Due to this connection you have with jason, you definitely feel a lot closer to him than anyone else in the titans
  * This often meant you both found it easy to open up to each other and find comfort in each other when something was wrong
  * With Jason, you felt it was easy. You didn’t have to put on a show, you didn’t have to hide anything. And you’ve never felt more appreciated and apart of a family than you do with him (and dick too, of course)




	14. training sessions (✨dick grayson smut✨)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request: Hi there! Can I request Dick Grayson x fem reader where they’re training and one thing leads to another and the end up having some sexy time
> 
> warnings: smut // fem!reader.
> 
> word count:1,955
> 
> requests are open!
> 
> Announcement coming tomorrow (titans related)!

Ever since the Titans found out that their old enemy, Dr Light, is back in town, everyone had been pretty on edge. Dick had us all training harder than before; longer hours, tougher fighting and weapon training. One thing seemed to impress him — and even calm him a little — is the persevering determination that I possess. Each time he’d walk past the training room, he’d peak his head in and see me beating up a boxing bag or throwing knifes at the wall or even working with the cross bow. I was new after all and felt that I needed to get up to speed with everyone’s training skills. 

Dick had been tense and agitated all night. Him and the Titans — excluding Jason, Rach, Gar and me, of course — were going down to the stadium to fight Dr Light. The rest of us sat around the Titan Tower. Jason was pacing around the living room, where we all sat, complaining about Dick not taking any of us seriously. Rachel, who seemed to have zoned out ages ago, was scrolling through her phone and not even bothering to look up at Jason. Which left Gar and I to converse with Jason. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• ☾ ☼ ☽ •:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•  
“Where’s Dr. Light?” Jason snickers at Dick. 

“Jason,” Rachel warns. 

“A little stealth job on a guy who shoots what, head lamps? I mean, half the city’s on fire and still no sign of Dr. Light,” Jason scoffs as he approaches Dick.

“Not the time Jason,” Dick replies sternly, yet exhaustedly. 

“Look, I don’t take orders from you anymore, man.” Jason steps closer to Dick, both of their jaws are clenched and we all knew this wouldn’t end well. “I do what I want, when I want.” 

I roll my eyes at Jasons remark. This kid thinks he’s older and more experienced than he is. I love him, but I think he doesn’t even have the slightest clue what we’re up against. No one does. Jason puts a hand on Dick’s chest, stopping Dick from walking past him.

“Get out of my way,” Dick said lowly, causing Jason to sigh. 

“I think you got it all wrong. You’re in my way. Yeah, and maybe you need to see a retirement package, huh?” Jason turns away and looks at us. His knuckles crack as he balls them into a tight and angry fist. Turning back to Dick , Dick says a serious “Don’t” almost as if he was warning him. Jason ignores him and swings his fist toward Dick, but Dick takes it and thrashes him down on the ground. Jason whimpers as he hits the ground. 

“Shit. Here,” Dick reaches his hand out apologetically towards Jason, who just slaps it away angrily. Jason stands up and snarls at Dick before storming off, pushing past Dick as he does so. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• ☾ ☼ ☽ •:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•  
“I hope you’re wearing gloves with that, don’t want you to hurt your hands before you’ve even started fighting the guy,” I joke, slowly walking towards him in the training room. Dick turns towards me. His breathing is still fast and heavy. His forehead is beaded with sweat, making the strands of hair stick to it in the hottest way. He looks me up and down discreetly, his lips turning upward into a smirk before frowning again. Dick couldn’t let me know that he was infatuated with me. He knew if I got hurt that he’d only have himself to blame. Sometimes he thinks that if he can be as detached as possible, it wouldn’t hurt. Problem is, he already is. 

“If I wanted an audience, I would’ve asked,” he snarls; his voice raspy through his panting. 

“Not here to watch. I just came to see if you were alright,” my warmth seems to cause him to drop his guard a bit. His shoulders relax and both his fists and jaw begins to unclench. 

“You know, I’ve been quite impressed with you recently. I know coming here must be hard, but you really put the work in. I’d love for you to show me sometime,” Dick smirks. 

“But for now I’ve gotta blow off some steam.”

“How about we fight each other. I could do with another practice round for today,” I suggest, hoping that he’ll oblige. Dick shrugs and nods for me to come closer. 

“Grab the sword,” he instructs, as he takes a wooden sword-like weapon. “Show me what you’ve got then.”  
Bringing the sword up, I position myself in a fighting stance. I squint my eyes at him, waiting to see if he’ll make the first move. After a second later, I charge at him, kicking his sword before swinging my sword down to his legs. He catches it with his weapon, pushing back and blocking every move. I round-house kick his side, causing him to be caught off guard. With my sword still clenched tightly in my hand, I break his wooden weapon in two. 

“Smart move,” Dick smirks, cocking an eyebrow in astonishment. Swinging his, now two, weapons at me, I block every move. Finally, I corner him, holding my firm stance with my sword pressing under his chin. 

“So, really,” I pant. “Are you okay?”

“It was a hectic night,” he sighs. “I didn’t handle it so well.” 

“I’ve been there, it happens to the best of us,” I reply back, before being caught off guard by his arm knocking my sword out of my hand. In my quite pathetic attempt to punch him, he grabs my arm and flips me to the floor. Letting out a small grunt, Dick mumbles out a ‘sorry’. His arm extends out to help me up, but I pull him down, causing him to fall next to me. We both erupt in a fit of laughter before I kick his wooden sword out of the way. 

“Oh, we’re still going are we?” He snickers, trapping my body under his. Dick’s hands pin mine on each side of my head. He’s so close to me that I can feel his hot breath on my face and neck. 

“What’re you gonna do now, huh?” His voice low with anticipation. I didn’t answer. We stayed like that for a few seconds before his lips smash onto mine, catching me off guard for about the millionth time this night. My heart is beating so fast I’m sure he can feel it against him too. Flipping him over, I straddle his waist and take my shirt off, flinging it across the room. Leaning down again, I plant needy kisses on his neck, feeling his hands glide up my back. Tingles spread across my body as I felt Dick unclasp my bra. Items of our clothing were flung around the room in an attempt to rid them as fast as we could. We both need each other and we both know it.   
Dick kisses up my neck while I grind on his now uncovered cock, and a whine slips through his lips. 

“ride my face,” he instructs in a low growl. Crawling up his body, I begin to feel nervous as I straddle his face. But all those nerve seem to disappear the second he touches me. There is something Dick’s touch that just makes me feel safe. His hands reach up and grip my hips, holding me down against his mouth. I grind my clit against his tongue, letting out quiet whines while my eyes roll back in pleasure. Dick’s tongue rapidly flicks at my clit and laps up each of my folds, completely immersing himself in the taste of me. 

“Fuck, oh my god,” I moan softly, trying hard not to be too loud. I feel his tongue tease around my entrance before pushing in only slightly. Dick’s hand slaps my ass, causing me to let out a little yelp. I giggle as I lean back and press my hands against his stomach to hold myself up better. His eyes connect to mine and a tingle can be felt in my stomach. I’ve never seen such passion in his eyes before. His eyes are usually hard and cold; the anger, hurt and burdens are carried in his eyes. But right here in this very moment, they’re different. Brighter, yet dark with want. 

“Dick, I’m gonna cum,” the faintest whimper slips through my lips as I feel his tongue give my clit more attention and rapidly flick against it again. My body shakes above him and I swear I can feel him smirking against me. A small squeal escapes my lips as I cum on his tongue, feeling nothing but absolute bliss. Dick laps up every last drop, wanting nothing more than to savour every bit of taste he could get. If that alone doesn’t say something about his need and want for me, than I could never know what does.   
Shuffling down to sit on his stomach, I lean down and kiss him, not caring if his mouth is covered in my wetness. 

“do you want me to ride you too?” I tease, reaching behind me to jerk him off slowly. 

“yes,” he breathes out, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of my hand on him, before opening them back up again. I shuffle further down his body and line myself up. Dick’s hands snake down from my waist to my hips, giving them a gentle squeeze either as reassurance that everything here in this moment is okay, or as a reminder to himself that this might by the last time he’ll ever get to hold me like this. My hands rest themselves on his shoulders to balance myself. A groan passes through the both of us as I sink down onto him.   
I waste no time in slamming my hips into his. A smile creeps on my face as I watch his face contort with pleasure; the feeling of my pussy around his cock already has him at a loss for words. Leaning down, I press my lips against his. Almost immediately, dick wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me down further into him. It was like he was completely starved of all touch, and I were the only one to provide him with it. A giggle slips past me again as I sit back up against him. I rest my hands on his thighs, thrusting myself harder onto him. Dick sinks his teeth harshly on his bottom lip to suppress a moan, but fails. He lets out the most hottest sound I’ve ever heard; a mix between a moan and a grunt. Dick’s hands press into my hips again and grips it so tightly, I’m sure they’re gonna leave a bruise. I moan as he holds me down against him, feeling him thrust up into me roughly. 

“fuck,” I whimper, closing my eyes as he fucks me faster. Feeling myself lose balance, I lean forward and press my hands against his stomach, feeling his abs tense from the pleasure.

“are you gonna cum, babygirl?” Dick asks, his hand snaking around to my clit. I nod and bounce myself faster on his cock. Suddenly, everything just feels so intense I begin whining. Dick pulls me down and holds me against him while he thrusts up into me harder. 

“it’s okay, I got you. Let it go, baby,” he soothes, letting out a moan as he feels my walls pulse around his cock as I cum. Again, my body is almost convulsing above him from how strong and powerful the orgasm is; whines and moans are now uncontrollable, but neither of us cared. Dick came from just watching me cum, and his arms never left my body; just having me pressed against his chest, especially naked, is all he could ask for.


	15. Smut prompts #9, 10, 16, & 23 (Jason todd kinktober - now finished!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 request: The reader is Jason’s lover and is very quiet and a bit timid, but at night, she is cold and collected to focus on her vigilante work. She and Jason only made love once and she wants to do it again, but she thinks she’ll be boring bc she doesn’t have much experience unlike Jason. Batgirl offers advice, which involves seducing and making Jason mad. For the next few days, S/O has pretended not to notice her tempting Jason, sitting on his lap, teasingly touching his crotch or other parts, usually leaving early for work or other chores, all increasing Jason’s temptation. Finally, one night, they had to investigate some illegal work in a night club, and Batgirl dresses S/O in the most tight dress that shows her curves and other things to attract her. In the end, S/O got the evidence and the illegal business was arrested, but that night, Jason couldn’t handle it anymore.
> 
> prompts:  
> \- 9: “1, 2, I’m going to fuck you.”  
> \- 10: “The cuffs stay on, until I say otherwise.”  
> \- 16: “I want to be the only one you feel.”  
> \- 23: “Stop talking and put it in your mouth already.”
> 
> warnings: smut → use of handcuffs // fem!reader // mentions of violence / injury. // not proof read either lmao
> 
> word count: 2.9k
> 
> Kinktober has finished, so the prompts are no longer in use, but thanks so much for participating!!

From the moment Jason met you, he knew you were special. Although you were quiet and a bit withdrawn, you were dedicated to your work and knew what it took. It almost amazed him how you could be so timid at home or around him and the rest of the crew, yet be practically another person while working. Your job as a vigilante often required you to take down illegal drug rings and other like-businesses, and you knew just how dangerous it can be. 

The relationship between you and Jason new over time, and conjured up into something special. Though you were still quite quiet as relationships were still a new thing for you, Jason didn’t mind either way; in his words, “I’ll love you no matter how quiet or loud you are.” The lack of sex, however, gets you worried sometimes. Despite only having sex with him once, you still can feel he wants more. Jason doesn’t really like to communicate the wants in his life; he’s very much a person to let things happen when it’s time. It can come to your advantage though. You’ve never once felt pressured to do anything you don’t want to, nor feel like you _have_ to do something just to please him. He’s patient. He’s kind. He’s everything you need. 

Nonetheless, you still feel like you have to bring more to the table. Dialling Batgirl’s number, you asked her for advice. Batgirl, being your oldest friend in this industry, obviously knew of your relationship with Jason. You and him decided to keep everything lowkey — more for the bad guys than anyone else. Knowing Jason will be out later today to find out more information about an illegal business that’s operating, you invite Batgirl over. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• ☾ ☼ ☽ •:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

A small knock was placed on the door and a smile appears on your face as you answer it. 

“Hey, girlie!” Batgirl greets gleefully as she embraces you in a tight hug. Both of you walk over to the living room couch, where you had already placed two glasses of wine on the coffee table. 

“oh god bless, I need this,” Batgirl chuckles as she sits down with the glass in her hand. She takes a sip before repositioning herself to face you. “So, what’s up?”

“I don’t know, I just-“ you struggle to find the words, almost becoming embarrassed from having to ask advice on how to basically have sex with your boyfriend. “well, Jason and I have only had sex once and — I don’t know, I just don’t feel experienced enough to know how to do…anything.”

“So you want to know how to have sex?”

“no, well, yes, but no,” you stumble over your words causing Batgirl to chuckle sweetly at you. “I just don’t know how to start anything, you know?”

“Oh girl that’s easy. Maybe try and seduce him a little bit.” My eyes widen at her words.

Taking a bit mouthful of the wine, I ask “how do I do that?” 

“All you gotta do is tease him. Rub up on his arm, or ‘accidentally’ drop something so you can bend down and pick it up,” she advises. 

Batgirl stayed over for a little while until you got a text from Jason asking what you wanted for dinner, meaning he was close to home. You both gave each other a hug and after she left, you knew what you had to do. 

Hearing the click of the front door lock, you know Jason is home and you immediately got to work. You bend yourself over the kitchen bench away from him so your ass is gonna be the first thing he sees when he walks in. You scroll innocently through your phone and feel your heartbeat increase with each movement he took. You listen carefully as he took his boots off, leaving them at the door so they don’t track dirt throughout the apartment. 

“h-hey, gorgeous,” Jason stutters, completely caught off guard. You feel like letting out a little squeal of excited as you could tell it’s already working. 

“Oh hi,” you turn around and innocently bat your eyes at him. “how’d it go?” 

“Um,” he coughs. “yeah good, we got the name of the business. So now all we gotta do is track them down, which won’t be too hard.” 

“Oh good, I’m glad. We’ll catch them before they even know they’ve been caught,” I joke. You both made your way to the couch and Jason took the remote, flicking through the channels on the tv. You knew you had to start somewhere, so you place your hand high on his thigh. Your hand is so close to his zipper, you almost feel like just getting down on your knees and taking him here right now. But how would he respond to that? Would he even like that? You shake your head and regain focus, trailing your eyes up to watch his face. He doesn’t seem all that bothered by it which surprises you a little bit. You know need to turn it up a notch, so you stand up and “accidentally” drop your phone. 

“oops,” you giggle as you bend over to pick it up, giving Jason a perfect view of your ass. He coughs and shuffles in his spot, coughing again as he looks down at his phone. Jason subtly watches as you walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. Your pour yourself another glass of wine and sigh as you saw nothing that you wanted to eat in the fridge. Sitting back down next to Jason on the couch, you ask if he wants take out. 

“yeah, I don’t mind. What’d you want?” He replies and opens up the Ubereats app. You ‘accidentally’ pour the tiniest bit of wine onto his pants, causing you to let out a fake gasp.

“oh my god, I’m so sorry. Here,” you reach forward and grab a tissue, dabbing it dangerously close to his crotch. Jason swallows thickly.

“oh, ah, it’s okay. I was just gonna go and change anyway,” he stutters, feeling the room become hotter by the second. And that’s when you know you’ve got him right where you needed him to be. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• ☾ ☼ ☽ •:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

It had been a week of teasing and nothing had happened. Jason couldn’t tell if you were genuinely being innocent, or if you were trying to tempt him. Either way, you knew it was working just as you’d planned. The way his hands would ball in a fist in an attempt to control himself, or the way his breathing would become shallow every time you ‘accidentally’ brushed your hand over his crotch. It was all working.

Tonight was the night of the big bust of the underground business. Batgirl had come over while Jason was out with Tim Drake to secure traps in the club. 

“So,” she wiggles her eyebrows at me, causing my cheeks to heat up. “How’s everything with Jason?”

“Um, yeah, it’s going better than I expected. We haven’t done anything yet, but I feel like he’s really getting worked up over the teasing.”

“Well then I feel like you should wear this,” she smirks, taking out a black leather dress. It looks like it’ll be tight on you, but you accept anyway. Though Batgirl is known for being tough, she loves having a friend like you to spend time doing girly stuff with. You let her do your makeup, smokey eye of course, and you’ve never felt you’ve hotter in your life. It is honestly a confidence boost, and it makes you feel even more excited to try on the dress. The dress has bra padding inside so you didn’t need to wear a bra — _how_ _convenient_. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Batgirl’s jaw drops and her eyes grow wide in either shock or lust, you couldn’t tell. 

“holy fucking shit. Jason is going to lose his goddamn mind after he sees you in that,” she gawks. You feel the heat rise in your cheeks again and sweat begin to form on your palms from nervousness. 

“I don’t know, are y-“

“oh my god shut up and look at you,” she grabs my hand and pulls me to the vanity mirror. “you’re stunning in that dress, and I’m sure Jason is gonna take you.”

“Oh my god,” you laugh and swat her arm playfully. Putting on some heels, you text Jason saying you and Batgirl were on your way to the club. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• ☾ ☼ ☽ •:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

The strobe lights dance around the club and the music can be felt thumping through your chest. Jason looks up and notices you and batgirl already in the V.I.P zone where you’re gonna meet with the boss of the illegal business. His jaw, just like Batgirl only mere minutes ago, drops when he sees you in that stunning dress that compliments your figure so well. 

The boss enters the V.I.P lounge and you seductively stalk your way over to him, purring how you’ve been “waiting to see him.” The excitement in his eyes, and pants, humours you because you know you’re gonna bust him. You look at the asshole with bedroom eyes, and you finger curls in a ‘come here’ motion. He follows you out to a private room, where some of the crew are already waiting. 

“what’s going on here?” The Boss asks, turning to face you. 

“don’t act like you don’t know who we are,” you chuckle darkly at him, pushing him down into a chair. Jason ties the Boss up with rope while you interrogate him. 

“you’re gonna listen to me, and you’re gonna listen good. Shut your business down or-”

“How about a little game first,” the Boss snickers as he interrupts you. He leans back in the chair to admire the view of your gorgeous body. 

“oh sweetie,” you pout, hands grasping onto the sides of the chair so you can lean down over him. “I don’t play games.” 

“that’s a shame isn’t it. Would’ve been nice to fuck that gorgeous pu-“

“alright that’s enough,” Jason interrupts. Although you couldn’t see his face from under his mask, you knew he was pissed off at this Boss asshole.

“shut this business down or we’ll take out everyone you love,” Jason threatens. 

“why do I have to listen to you?” The Boss rolls his eyes. 

“Because we’re your worst nightmare,” you purr in his ear. “And baby, you don’t wanna mess with us.”

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• ☾ ☼ ☽ •:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Throughout the whole car ride, Jason was teasing you, with one hand on the wheel while the other toyed and teased your clit. Getting you so close to the edge before pulling his hand away completely. You knew your teasing would eventually build up his sexual frustration and cause him to unravel at some point, but you never thought he would tease you right back. 

The second you and Jason enter his apartment, you jump and wrap your legs around his waist, which caused your dress to hitch up to your stomach. You grind your hips up and rub your crotch against him as your hands tangle in his hair and pull at the strands of hair, making Jason groan into your neck as he plants rough kisses into it. He carries you to the bed and throws you down onto it.

“get on all fours,” he demands in a low voice. His eyes burn into you, watching as you turn your body around and stick your ass in the air for him. Jason gets out of his Red Hood suit, placing it on the chair in the corner of the room before stalking his way over to you. He wants you to _beg_ for him. 

“now, do you think you’ve been a good girl?” He asks while kneading your ass, trying to work you to your breaking point.

“no, daddy,” you breathe out, twisting your fists in the bedsheets to release some frustration. Jason smacks your ass suddenly, causing you to yelp from the stinging sensation. 

“that’s right, princess.” He smacks his hand against your ass again. You bite your lip to stop you from moaning, and you can already tell that your ass is red and raw. 

“jason, please,” you finally plead. He spanks your ass again, a smirk forming on his face as he hears you moan. 

“that’s not my name,” his low voice causes your pussy to get even wetter. 

“i’m sorry, daddy,” you whimper. 

“ ** _I want to be the only one you feel,_** ” he growls. “you understand?” 

Letting out a small “mhmm,” Jason chuckles. 

“now count with me.” 

_smack._

“ ** _1, 2, I’m gonna fuck you,_** ” he leans over and whispers in your ear. A shiver runs down your spine and you feel like screaming ‘ _finally!_ ’. Jason stands beside the bed and instructs you to kneel in front of him, already knowing what he wants. 

“Jay, when are you gonna fuck me. I need you so bad,” you practically pine for him. 

“Stop talking and put it in your mouth already,” he demands, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Jason grunts as you take him in your mouth. A moan is suppressed as you bob your head up and down his cock, feeling his hands grip your hair. 

“fuck, babygirl. Your mouth feels so good on my cock,” he moans, throwing his head back. J bucks his cock into your mouth, smirking slightly as you gag. He lets out a grunt when he hits the back of your throat, and you hollow your cheeks so you can take more of him. His hips thrust into your mouth faster. His hands grips your hair so tightly, you let out a whine against his cock. 

Suddenly, he pulls you off him. Instructing you to lay on the bed, you do as you’re told. You watch in curiosity as he searches through his drawers, and your eyes widen as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs. Jason takes your hands and binds them to the headboard. 

“ ** _the cuffs stay on, until I say otherwise,_** ” Jason instructs. He sits back on his knees and watches in amusement as you squirm underneath him.

“Jason, please,” you whine. 

“In a minute, princess.” he chuckles, tracing his finger up your thigh, stopping once he reaches your wet pussy. You continue to whine and sigh in pure frustration and your clit was throbbing angrily; just wanting and waiting to be touched. Being impatient was certainly an understatement at this point. Jason’s finger flicks your clit, and you gasp at the sudden feeling. His eyes never leaving your as he moves in closer, his tongue flicking up and down at a rapid pace. You gasp and moan, wanting to reach down and grip his hair, but the handcuffs on your wrists restrain you from doing such things. Jason’s tongue circles your clit, before he sucks hard on it, pulling back the skin and watching it snap back. His finger slams into you, causing you to let out a loud moan as he pumps it in and out of you. He proceeds to add another finger, curling it upwards. Your back arched and you once again, pull on the restraints, and subtly hissing at them.

“Oh Jay… please just uncuff me! I’ll be a good girl, I promise!” You beg, pulling on the handcuffs. You continue to whine he ignores you and pound his fingers inside you and hitting your g-spot. 

“Fuck!” you moan out, clenching around his fingers.

“Can I cum?” You whine, rolling your hips into his hand. Jason grants permission and your vision turns to white. Your body has never shook so hard in your life and you’ve certainly never cum this hard before. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” You breathe out as you calm down from your high. Jason chuckles and sucks your wetness off his fingers. Reaching over, he pulls out a condom from the bedside drawer and rolls it on. A loud moan exists the both of you as he slides himself inside you. Jason begins rocking his hips in a slow motion before gradually increasing the speed. 

“god,” he sighs into your mouth, pulling away and drooping his head into the crook of your neck, one hand gripping the bedsheet tight, while his other hand grasped your hip. Jason sits up on his knees and brings your leg up to his shoulder, driving his cock in deeper into you. He closes his eyes and lets out small grunts from the pleasure. He made you feel so good, you couldn’t help but scream his name and arch your back. Your hand came up to the headboard, gripping it tightly as he pounded into your wet pussy, making the bed squeak with each thrust. 

“Are you gonna cum again, princess?” Jason asks, holding your hips up as he gyrates his hips. You nod quickly, throwing your head back and rolling your eyes as you close them. Your body begins shaking as your orgasm took over you once again. Jason’s hips jolt as he cums inside you, his moans muffled through his lip which was sucked in and bit by his teeth. The grip on your hips softening as he calms down from his high. Jason pulls out and disposes the condom before cuddling into you tightly. 

“you know you can just ask for sex, right?” He teases, chuckling as he strokes your hair. Your cheeks flush a shade of red and you’re lucky that it’s dark in the room.


	16. 🎄12 days of Titans 🎄

In celebration of the Christmas season, I thought I would host a cute little 12 days of Christmas where I’ll post blurbs about dick & Jason.

you’re free to request anything from fluff to smut (or both, it’s up to you), and of course headcanons are more than welcome 🥰 (just no full length imagines)

Blurbs will start from the 14 December all the way through until 25 December (if this is successful, I'll do a New Years blurb weekend too ☺️)

Merry Christmas to you all, and I love you❤️

_**happy requesting!** _

_**Please note that this is about titans (Netflix) only. I will not do any other DC franchise** _ ~~_**(lmao bc I literally don’t know any other DC thing other than titans lol)** _ ~~ _**.** _


	17. slowly falling in love with jason (12 days of titans 🎄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: no particular gender this time, just pure fluff!! 🥰✨
> 
> word count: 368
> 
> requests for 12 days of titans are open! (jason and dick only pls)

It started off slowly. First it was spending more time with Jason; the two of you often spend your nights together by watching a movie in the living room, or just staying up late talking. Then came the non-stop thoughts. No matter how hard you tried, you could not get Jason out of your head. Everything reminded you of him; from the simplest of things like the sun shining through your bedroom window every morning, to the colour of your shirt. With Jason, it was easy. You didn’t have to worry how your hair looked, or how sweaty you got during training — mainly because he didn’t care, but also because he wants to see you for all that you are. 

To Jason, you are the moon to the stars. The yellow petals on a sunflower. The rainbow reflection on a wall from when the sun shone through the window. To him, you are everything. Jason has encountered many hardships and abandonment in his life, so the whole concept of falling in love with someone has always been one of his biggest fears. He knows that at any moment, love can fall. Love can become ugly. But you — you make everything seem to easy and serene. 

But now here you are, lying in each other’s arms, surrounded by the 2am night sky that peeked through his windows, after just having confessed your undeniable love for each other. HIs fingers draw small and delicate circles on your back from under your shirt, while your thumb caresses his chest. A smile, that was already on your face, grew from the touch of his heartbeat just below your fingertips. A sign most often seen as being alive, and in this moment, it was a sign that everything is real. 

It’s an ease to you both as you no longer had to conceal any feelings for each other for fears of losing each other. Jason knew that if he didn’t get to tell you he loved you at least once, it would’ve been the biggest regret he would ever make. As for you, you come to the realisation that love is not scary. Love is kind. Love is patient. 

Love is Jason Todd. 


	18. I love you | j.todd (12 days of titans 🎄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cute smut! // fem!reader.
> 
> word count: 391
> 
> Ao3 Request:  
> Hey, can I request a smut and fluff where the reader is friends with benefits with Jason and after he fell, she goes to comfort him, the training room scene where Jason is punching a punching bag, and they end up fooling around in the training room to make Jason feel better but in the middle of it Jason accidentally blurts out he loves the reader which he gets embarrassed about but the reader says it back to him.

There was no denying that something was wrong with Jason. He was struggling and often took it out on everyone, including himself. His nights were spend in the training room, his early mornings would be spent working out, and his days would be spent arguing with dick. You were pretty much the only thing he has left.

Your knuckles lightly knocked on the door, and flinch at the sound of his fists punching the bag so hard, it causes the metal chains to spring.

“jason?” You cautiously call out, slowly stalking your way over to him. 

“what?” He huffs out before throwing, yet another, punch at the punching bag. Feeling his shoulders almost immediately relax into your touch as your hands wrap around him eases the both of you. 

“i’m worried about you,” you whisper, placing a consoling kiss in the crook of his neck, not caring that he tasted of sweat. 

“i’m fine,” he chokes back, closing his eyes and letting himself practically melt into you. 

“jason,” your hands trail gently down his arms, a hand holding his so you could turn him to face you. his eyes are pricked with tears that threatened to fall to his cheeks. it broke your heart seeing him this vulnerable. “it’s okay not to be. You’ve gone through such a big trauma. You’re allowed to feel angry, hurt, upset.”

It all happens so fast, and the next thing you know, you have your legs wrapped around his waist and his cock teasing your entrance. Your hands grasp at his hair, tugging the ends as a means of wanting more. Usually the sex is fast, rough, a way of releasing tension. But tonight is all different; his movements slow, his hands gripping you and his body holding you with such hopelessness. He was so afraid to lose you; that you’ll either run away from him, or he’ll hurt you so bad _he’ll_ drive you away. 

Jason froze as the words slipped through his lips accidentally. His cock twitched inside you, begging for him to move. 

“shit, oh my god I’m so s-“ you interrupted him by bringing him down for a kiss. Jason’s surprised at first, not expecting this kind of response after such big words. Little did he know, you have been waiting so long to hear those words. 

“i love you too.” 


	19. edging jason (12 days of titans 🎄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut! // non-gender-specific reader
> 
> word count: 169 😏
> 
> tumblr request: EDGING JASON EDGING JASON EDGING JASON
> 
> requests for 12 days of titans are open!

Jason’s hands are bound by the cold handcuffs he stole from the cops a long time ago. The chain rattles against the headboard and a sinful whimper escapes his lips as you, once again, detach your lips from his cock. 

“please, [y/n]. I need to cum, I really need to cum,” his voice strains from what must’ve been the hundredth whimper that night. You pump your hand up and down his cock in a slow, torturing manner. Jason’s eyes roll in frustration as you swipe the precum that drips from his tip. 

“please,” he barely whispers. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” You chuckle innocently, moving your hand from his cock to his hips. Your thumbs caress the delicate skin just above his hip bones, a smile playing cutely on your lips. 

“use your words, baby,” you remind him. 

“can I please cum? I’ve been so good to you,” Jason pleads, his eyes never looking so desperate. 

“let me think about that,” you pause for a moment. “hmm, no.”


	20. the motel room | j.todd (12 days of titans 🎄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: not really smut but that’s okay lmao // fem!reader // enemies to lovers 😏🤤
> 
> word count: 471
> 
> tumblr request: Hi! Can I pls get one where the reader hates Jason when he first joins the titans but then having to share a room with him during a mission and they end up fucking? Thank you so much! ps. I love your writing😇

Every fibre in your being ignited at the thought of having to share a room with Jason — _thanks rachel_. You’ve only known Jason to be an ignorant, arrogant, and quite frankly, a rude asshole — there was nothing nice you could say about him. 

Dick had you all staying at a motel during an important mission. The titans tower was ‘too risky’, according to dick. Rachel and gar paired up, leaving you and Jason to be in the other room. 

Quickly, night fell; a time which you usually loved as you got to have some alone time. The motel room, of course, had only one bed. Jason sat with his back against the headboard, one arm resting behind his head as he scrolled through his phone with the other. One glance was all it took for your pussy to throb, your cheeks to flush a deep shade of red, and your thighs to press together. Once glance was all it took for Jason to notice.

He smirks, watching as you dash into the bathroom. He could see your feet just by the door as you stand against it. The crime of loving him seems far worse than the passion of hating him. 

“do you mind maybe not staring at me?” You roll your eyes as you step outside the bathroom. Your phone was plugged into the wall’s powerpoint and resting upon the desk. You make your way over to it, stopping when you hear Jason snap. 

“okay what is your problem with me?”

“nothing!” You lie, feeling your body tense as you turn around and notice him standing from the bed and makes his way over to you cautiously. 

“you’ve been nothing but awful to me -“

“oh, I’ve been ‘awful’ to you? What about you constantly patronising everyone else here? Thinking you’re fucking better than everyone else?” You scream at him, not caring if anyone else could hear from next door. “Well guess what, you’re not. Why do you think you got sent to dick in the first place?” You scoff. 

“yeah, like you’re any better; always fucking thinking your the princess of the fucking titans tower. Got you just make me want to-“

“want to what? Huh?”

Jason doesn’t say anything back, he just grabs the back of your neck and smashes his lips against yours. As much as you wanted to pull back, he feeling of his lips against yours, and the feeling of his hands moving to cup your cheeks felt too good to stop. Jason leads you to the bed, waiting a few seconds for you to lay your back against the sturdy mattress. Your hands glide up his shirt, a soft moan escaping as he trails kisses down your neck. 

Maybe it’s not such a crime to love him; maybe it’s been what you’ve needed all along. 


	21. giving Jason a bj (12 days of titans! 🎄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: what about giving Jason a blowjob?
> 
> warnings: smut → blowjob, deep-throating, Dom!reader!!! / sub!Jason // fem!reader // not proof read lmao (watch me edit this at 3am on a random Tuesday or some shit lol) 
> 
> word count: 391
> 
> requests are open!!

the moment Jason entered his bedroom with just the towel wrapped around his waist, you knew you were done for. you had been waiting on his bed so you could chill out together, your thumbs starting to get sore from holding your phone. neither of you really expected to do anything remotely sexual that night, but then again, neither of you were complaining. 

your lips kisses his neck while your hands pulls at the towel. a giggle passes your lips as the towel hits the floor. 

“oops,” you smirk, feeling his breath hitch in his throat at the feeling of your hand wrapping around his hardening cock. your hand slowly pumps up and down his cock. even just the feeling of his cock hardening under your touch was enough to make your pussy throb. 

“does that feel good, baby,” you purr in his ear, waiting for a response before getting on your knees. it amuses you watching him completely unravel in front of you. usually he’s the one to make you weak in the knees, but that rare occasion when you’re in charge - boy does it do wonders to him. 

Jason replies in a shaky hum, which was good enough for you. kneeling in front of him, you swirl your tongue around his tip and feeling the upmost satisfaction when you hear him breathe in a sharp breath. Jason’s hands grip at your hair. he wanted so bad to fuck your mouth; to take control of you and make sure you knew you were his. but he didn't. he knows you’re in charge. 

you took him all the way in until he reached the back of your throat before pulling away so just his tip was in your mouth. you suck on his tip, swirling your tongue around before bobbing your head up and down his cock again. this drove Jason wild; his wet hair is completely dishevelled, his mouth hangs agape as soft moans escape his perfect pink lips, and his eyebrows are knitted together - a sign of complete and utter pleasure. nothing made your pussy throb more than just simply watching him become undone. 

it didn’t take Jason long to cum, and you swallowed every last drop. 

“what was that for?” Jason asks, holding your hands to help you stand. 

“you just look really hot right now,” you wink.


	22. a virgin, huh? (12 days of titans 🎄)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 request: Hey!!! This is really good, I love your writing 😊 can I plz plz plzzz request a smut of Titans Jason Todd where the reader is a virgin and Jason is like super cocky that he is her first 😁 thank you so much
> 
> warnings: not really smut, but just Jason being a little cocky shit // fem!reader
> 
> word count: 242

_**12 days of Titans has finished, thanks all so much for participating!!** _

Tingles shot up your spine at the feeling of Jason’s soft lips on your neck. He has one hand on your breast from under your shirt, rolling your nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, while his other hand intertwined with yours. Your other hand shake as they slide up his back, wanting nothing more but to feel close to him. He pulls back, eyebrows kitted together in concern. 

“are you okay? you’re hands are shaking,” he asks, taking one of your hands and planting a kiss on your knuckles. 

“um-yeah,” you breathe out. “I've never really...done this before.” you can feel the heat rising on your cheeks, and you couldn’t help but shield yourself away from him slightly. 

“a virgin, huh?” he chuckles, cocking an eyebrow up in slight amusement. Jason kisses your hands before pulling them away from your face. His soft lips connects with yours, muffling his chuckles. 

“so that means I'm your first,” he winks, smiling as you roll your eyes playfully at him. 

“shut up,” you groan, pushing him gently.

“hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” his eyes soften into a loving gaze while his hands play with your fingers. “we don’t even have to do anything tonight.”

“Jason,” you whisper, leaning up to kiss him. “I want to. I want it to be with you,” before he could make a sarcastic remark, you pull him in for another kiss. 


	23. Jason's & Dick's kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Dudeee i love your smutty imagines sm!! So I have this silly question: what do you think Jason's and Dick's kinks are??😳
> 
> warnings: smut!
> 
> normal requests are open!

Jason:

  * I feel like he would so fuck you in the robin suit
  * Knife against throat type of thing too (I mean have you seen him with a sword though 🥵)
  * Running pointy end of blade down your body
  * dom as fuck!
  * I feel like as well, even if you were to ride him, he would still be in charge
  * would also tie you the fuck up and make you squirm
  * Like with the whole begging kink omg
  * For him to hold a vibrator against your clit and have you screaming until you’re cumming so hard
  * that smug little shit would sit back into the chair, probably have his hands behind his head and admire you touching yourself for him
  * ahh also I feel like Jason would be super sweet after too, and would probably run you a bath or grab you anything you needed



dick:

  * huge switch! (I think I've said this before too lmao)
  * but also I think he’d be a fan of spanking
  * I think the sex with dick would be a mix of things
  * like it might be rough one day, but completely chill, where you’re both just giggling and having a really fun time, the next
  * blindfolds!! (for both parties lmao)
  * aftercare! I repeat, after👏🏻care👏🏻!!
  * he would go so soft after and just care for you, and would probably slightly worry if he hurt you too much




	24. first time (✨Dick Grayson smut ✨)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Hi!! Can you do an imagine with Dick and a virgin reader? Like they're about to do it, but she's nervous cuz she never told Dick she was virgin and then everything is sweet and fluffy idk I like fluffy things lol  
> Also merry christmas 💕
> 
> warnings: smut! // fem!reader
> 
> word count: 302
> 
> requests are open!

everything with dick felt right. he made you feel cared for, appreciated, and most of all, loved. though you hadn’t told dick you were a virgin, he could sense you were. he never judged or laughed, and he never pressured you into doing anything you didn’t want to. 

his hand laces with yours as he pushes in, waiting for some type of confirmation that you were okay. 

“dick,” you breathe out, gripping onto his biceps harshly. 

“yes, angel?” he kisses your cheek before leaning his head back up to capture your gaze. 

“you-you can move,” you bite your lip, a blush appearing on your cheeks as he trails kisses on your neck. his hips start rocking into you in slow and tender pace. he wanted nothing more than to give you the upmost pleasure and to make this experience as loving and memorable as he possibly could. 

the discomfort soon turned into pleasurable waves. soft moans spill from your mouth. kisses got more passionate. his thrusts got more intense. 

“dick,” you moan out loudly. your back arches into his chest, and your fingernails drag down his back, causing dick to let out a groan. 

“you gonna cum, princess?”

“mhm,” you moan louder at the feeling of his thumb circling your clit. his name was like a prayer that has finally been answered. 

“it’s okay, baby,” he hushed. “I got you.”

you came with a cry of his name. your vision went white and legs began to shake. it was honestly a sight for sore eyes. 

and in that moment, you were glad you lost your virginity to dick; he was someone who personified the word trust. he was someone who you could imagine spending the rest of your life with. he was someone who will always be good enough for you. 


End file.
